Mas como tu
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: En un desesperado intento para enamorar a Beck  Cat decide  transformarse


Mas como tu

-Caaaaaaaat tierra llamando a Cat -Tori trono los dedos mientras le gritaba a Cat

Cat salio de su profundo trance y volteo a ver a Tori con su simpatica sonrisa

-En estavas pensando?

-En beck ¿ acaso no no es lindo ?

-si , pero tiene novia

-Lo se pero no creo que sean novios para siempre ¿o si ? -Cat hizo una cara de preocupacion y empezo a imaginarse a Beck y Jade juntando sus vidas para siempre.

El timbre sono y las chicas se dirigieron a clases ,pero Cat seguia pensando en Beck , no ponia atencion a lo que decia el maestro

"Que tiene ella que no tenga yo , soy maas simpaticay bonita, ella es enojona y mala " esto recoria el pensamiento de la peliroja .

Salio del aula sin pedir permiso y corrio hacia el vestidor , tenia una idea que no podia desaprovechar

"Bueno si le gustan goticas y malas pues eso sere".

Cat empezo a urgar en los vestibulos y sacaba ropa tras ropa ;justo cuando tnia el atuendo indicado corrio a ponerselo y salio haci para ir al almuerzo.

Todo e mundo comia muy tranquilo hata que ... vieron salir a Cat vestida con jeans negros ,botas de caza negras arriba de la rodilla ,playera blanca rasgada y chaqueta negra de piel ;llevava acesorios de picos y cadenas , todos ellos eran negros ,parecia gotica y sobre todo se parecia mucho a Jade .LLevaba los ojos deliniados de negro y sus labios pintados de rojo carmin , su cabellera ahora era negra con luces color blanco y azul .Todo el mundo la veia de arriba a abajo y se escuchaba como se sectreteaban hablando de su aparencia ( era un tremendo cambio fisico ) , pero no le im porto y fue directo a sentarse en la mesa con sus amigos y subio sus pies a la mesa .

-Baja los pies de la mesa -le dijo el director

-obligueme ! -lo miro retadoramente y con un tono caprichoso .

El director le empujo los pies y la llevo a la direccion

-usted valla por un reporte , esta castigada

-asssshh como sea ! -poniendo los ojos en blanco .

Tiro la comida que habia en la mesa y se dirigio hacia la se encontraba Jade , ambas se miraron de arriba a abajo furiosas y parecia que Beck era el premio mayor y ellas competian por el .

-Bueno ambas estan aqui por su comportamiento -el director empezo a hablar pero ninguna de las 2 lo escuchaba .

Derrepente se escucho un grito muy fuerte de los pasillos y el director corrio a ver que pasaba pero solo era una chica caracterizando un personaje ; mientras esto ocurria adentro se sentia un ambiente muy tenso entre Jade y Cat .

-Ja , una copia barata de mi

-Mira , si me vas a decir algo dimelo en mi cara almenos que ... me tengas miedo

-Yo a ti , eso es muy tonto -Jade se paro de la silla y se acerco a Cat con la mirada por encima .

Cat se empezo a defender acercandose mas a Jade

-¿Que pasa aqui ? -grito el director -las 2 estan suspendidas

Cat se puso triste ya que nunca antes la habian suspendido ¿y ahora que lle diria su mama ? , ambas salieron de la dirrecion y cada una se fue por su rumbo .Cat lamentaba lo sucedido pero ya no podia borrarlo .

Abri su casillero y guardo sus libros en la mochila ; se sentia muy sola , nadie estaba afuera , todos estaban en clases todos menos ... Jade y ella .Estaba apunto de terminar de recojer sus libros ; cuando se le cayo su espejo al piso

-Solo esto me faltaba !

Cuando se agacho a recojerlo sintio una mano encima de la suya , alzo su cabeza y fue mirando poco a poco ;era Beck ayudandole a recojer su espejo ;ambos se dieron cuenta que sus manos estaban unidas y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Beck agarro el espejo y Cat los pedazos rotos  
>-Gracias ; no se supone que ...<p>

-deberia estar en clase -dijo Beck terminando la frase de Cat

-si, eso

-Deveria pero no y que te paso ,hablo de tu ropa

-Te gusta ? -dijo Cat con una sonrisa esfozada

-Es muy no tu !.

Cat agacho la mirada y una lagrima recorrio su mejilla, Beck noto esto y le limpio la lagrima

-¿Que pasa ? -pregunto Beck

-¿Me amas ? - musito Cat

Beck quedo desconcertado , ya que no era la respuesta que esperaba

-Me gusta mas la otra Cat , la alegre pelirroja y divertida .

Los ojos de Cat empezaron a brillar de felicidad

-Pense que si me vestia como Jade o actuaba como ella te gustaria , pero creo que no funciono -Beck tomo la mano

-No necesitas ser co o alguien mas para que me gustes , como tu eres me encanta , NO LO O-L-V-I-D-E-S .

Se acerco a Cat y beso su mejilla con delicadesa


End file.
